Quinlan Vos
Quinlan Vos was a Jedi Master who had many troubles during the course of the Clone War because he was easily corrupted. He turned from dark to light sides of the force and back again which played on him for a decade. During the Clone War he helped out Golden Squad during one mission to Kashyyyk and then helped out the Rebels on Yavin, he also had troubles sustaining his balance of the force. Vos was now part of the Rebel group. Quinlan was one of the most unrespected Jedi because he was so out there. Vos was apart of the rebel group "Rebel Origins", he joined after he was betrayed by his team on Kashyyyk. He had the rare Jedi gift of 'foresight' in which he could pick up objects and sense the older memories of the object and who touched them and where they were headed. He had lived in the outter rim for most of the war so he could spot confederate forces.Vos was later killed on Kashyyyk after being betrayed by former rebel Jackie-Lee Ander. Befriending a monster As Quinlan was on the run from the Clone Troopers of Order 66, Vos had run into an old friend, inexplicably called "Evil" it was a former friend that killed many people to get what he wanted. "I see you survived the Clone Order.. Pity that Vos." 'Listen to me Freedom, everyone was a poy, everyone was aganist the Jedi to being with. Even you. I'm not that stupid, you have tried to kill me in the past. I mean we were once friends..." "Once.. And only once where we friends.." Death on Kashyyyk During a jungle mission to Kashyyyk, Rebel Origins sent Quinlan Vos and Marie Claire to observe the planet of Kashyyyk for any left over Imperial weapons or personnel. When they landed on the planet, Vos instructed MC to go up into the trees for observation. "You know this planet very well Vos." MC said to Vos. "I do. When Order 66 was issued, I was shot at by my own men. I never trusted the clones, so I tried to attack as many as possible, I found the nearest shuttle and spent most of my time on the planet. It's not always a choice I wanted, but it's something I live with." Vos continued "I know the clones who didn't execute the order, were loyal to their generals and they now serve Rebel Origins so they know now not to attack the Jedi. Because they are always loyal to one person. Now the galaxy is dark." MC then looked out from the trees and then climbed down. She instructed him to follow. Vos and MC followed and all of a sudden they got lost. "Where are we Vos?" said MC, "Are we lost?", Vos then looked around "I think we are to." MC then said "I thought you said you knew this planet well.?" All of a sudden out of nowhere came Emperora and Jackie-Lee Ander came out of nowhere and Vos ignited his blade. "Why are you here.?". Emperora then force-retracted Vos' blade and said "I sensed you coming here. So decided to drop by." Vos then stood there and told MC to get away. "Go! MC, get outta here. It's my time." Emperora then threw Vos back his blade and she ignited her lightwhip. The two went into a harsh battle that lasted hours. It finally ended when Emperora managed to shock Vos into submission. "You're a warrior, I'll give you that Vos. Jackie-Lee Ander told me you knew this planet well. Seems you were wrong." Vos then turned to Ander and said "You, betrayed us. We trusted you!." Ander replied "I was just pretending. Very well as well. You never know what I went through. Especially you Vos." Emperora then saw MC in the bushes "I thought he told you to go? Marie Claire?" MC didn't respond she just watched on. Vos still lacking the energy then said "Do it. I've been on both sides of the force at least twice. Go ahead! I'd welcome it." Emperora then force-retraced Vos' blade and cut him down. "Lets go Ander. I have no time to watch the feels party." MC came running from the bushes and looked over Vos' body and said just as Ander and Emperora left "You'll never be as good as all those others. You're just a coward." MC then turned on her comlink to hear the voice of Darth Lightning "Lightning, what is the problem?." MC replied "It's Vos. He's down." "Down as in dead, down?" "There was nothing I could do, Ander betrayed us! I was scared." Lightning then said "Alight. Come back and Bring Vos' body." MC did as she was told and brought back Vos' body and went to her quarters. Lightning then entered her room. MC was on her bed crying, "MC." "She was against us from the beginning. I seen the look on her eyes when Emperora killed Vos. A look of accomplishment. A look of evil." Lightning then told everyone that Ander was a traitor to Rebel Origins.